


I love you and I like you

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Parks and Rec AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: "The first time Brienne met Jaime Lannister, she found him rude, abrasive, arrogant, and entirely stand-offish."





	I love you and I like you

The first time Brienne met Jaime Lannister, she found him rude, abrasive, arrogant, and entirely stand-offish.

She had a good thing going in this government, and not only were there now changes to abide by, but he was her immediate superior and thus, every decision of hers would have to be run by him in order to be approved. Jaime Lannister didn’t have what you’d call an approving face. He was all business, and with a high and mighty attitude that had no place coming here, if you asked her.

She quite detested the very sight of him.

\---

The first time Brienne saw the cracks in Mean Jaime’s armour was when he dug into his own pockets to pay for Marillion to sing at the family concert he’d been so adamant was unnecessary spending.

It was an entirely selfless move that shook the ground for her. It had been months and months of solidifying a pretty strong case against him, against everything he stood for. She’d all but written speeches in her mind about why she wanted him gone, and then he went and pulled that.

Brienne didn’t like contesting her judgment.

\---

The first time Brienne felt respect for Jaime Lannister, he was red-faced and sweaty in front of twenty cameras, passionately defending himself for the teenage decision that cost him the nickname ‘kingslayer’.

Nobody wanted to be known as a usurper, power-hungry and greedy and the only reason why he got ahead in the world was because he plotted against his boss. Yes, she’d done plenty of research on him when he’d showed up in her life. It wasn’t easy, dismantling all that biased information in order to see his side. But there was something sparking honourable behind the worn down exterior of the man.

Something she respected.

\---

The first time Brienne was happy about Jaime’s presence, he almost left.

His father wanted him to return to his old job, and the disappointment she had felt at the news had surprised her. It would have been unprofessional to ask him to stay, however. Highly unprofessional. She did so, anyway, swallowing her pride, only to find out he was staying anyway.

Brienne shared a smile with him that she can’t shake off her mind.

\---

The first time Brienne asked out Jaime Lannister, he turned her down.

It couldn’t have been surprising; Brienne had lived a life where men turning her down was the norm. But she had been so sure that the attraction was mutual. The way Jaime looked at her had been seemingly unmistakeable. He’d still said no. Turns out, Tyrion had warned him not to ask out co-workers. So when Jaime suggested they eat lunch in the office, of course she said yes.

It was the first time Brienne wondered if soulmates were real.

\---

The first time Jaime kissed Brienne, she was so blown away by the romantic delight of it all that she could think of little else afterwards.

Despite several warnings from their superiors, despite knowing that they couldn’t, Jaime had fallen for her. He’d admitted so himself, and there was little Brienne could do in terms of sticking to the rules when it came to him.

It was frightening, how little she cared about policies when she got to be with him.

\---

There were firsts after firsts after firsts, piled on top of each other, things that Jaime Lannister did that she wondered about, that she loved, that she hated, that she ultimately couldn’t live without.

“What are you doing?” Brienne asked, smiling with surprise at the sight of him after not having seen him for weeks.

He got down on one knee and her heart stopped as her throat tightened. “Oh gods, what are you doing?” she breathed out, standing stock still.

With that stupid, arrogant, handsome smile, he pulled out the box -- their box -- and opened it to reveal a ring. “I’m thinking about my future.”


End file.
